Famfrit
Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud is an Esper from the world of Ivalice. The Esper of Water, he represents the zodiac sign of Aquarius, the Water Carrier, and he carries a large jug on his shoulder. From his power of water, his color sign is clear. Famfrit is also referred to as the Kumbha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in . Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII It is never revealed where Famfrit was discovered, since he is summoned by Dr. Cid when the party fights him at the Pharos. Dr. Cid may have found him during his research into nethicite, or simply used the nethicite to obtain him at that moment from the Pharos's peak, the Sun-Cryst's Womb. When both Cid and Famfrit are defeated, the player obtains the glyph needed to command the Esper. He is the fifth of the five Espers obtained during the main storyline. Famfrit's license costs 90 LP, and he requires three Mist Charges to summon. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Famfrit is one of the Rank III Water Ranged summons, the other being Shiva. Famfrit is fought in a side mission at Oghu, the Veiled Isle, after which he is accessible on the Ring of Pacts. Ashe learns her Quickening, Empyrean's Edict, after defeating Famfrit. Famfrit's attacks include: *'Briny Cannonade': Deals Water damage to one foe. *'Tsunami': Deals heavy Water damage to all foes extending in a straight line from the user. Final Fantasy XIV Famfrit appears at the Ridorana Lighthouse, summoned as a Lucavi servant by Ba'Gamnan. He is the first boss in the instance and uses familiar abilities from Final Fantasy XII. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Famfrit is a Totema of the moogle race, and is obtained by fighting him in the dimensional rift. When summoned, Famfrit is less damaging to moogles. His potency diminishes if the moogle summoning the Totema has a low Magic Attack stat. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Famfrit appears as a Scion. He can be called by anyone equipping the Ewer of Darkness when the Smash Gauge is orange. His attack is Tsunami as in ''Final Fantasy XII, and it deals Water damage to all foes in the battlefield. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Famfrit.png|Icon. PFF Famfrit Sprite.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Doctor Cid & Famfrit FFXII.png|''FFXII version. FFRK Famfrit FFTA.png|''FFTA'' version. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Famfrit appears as a water-element ability card. Its ability is Blizzara which is a mage ability that allows a cone water attack. It produces four water orbs in battle. It possesses the extra skills Break Exploiter, Elemental Return and Weakness Breaker. Its auto-ability is Magic Up+3%. It can be obtained from the Ability Card Shop or through Summoning. Mobius - Famfrit R3 Ability Card.png|R3 ability card. MFF War God Famfrit - Mage.jpg|Mage card. MFF War God Famfrit - Monk.jpg|Monk card. MFF War God Famfrit - Ranger.jpg|Ranger card. MFF War God Famfrit - Warrior.jpg|Warrior card. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Famfrit's incarnations as an Esper and a Totema are included on Aqua-elemental Summon cards. FamfritTradingCard.jpg|3-086U. Famfrit TCG.png|6-076R. Famfrit2 TCG.png|13-17C/3-086U. Famfrit3 TCG.png|14-115U. Gallery Famfrit Glyph Art.jpg|Famfrit's Glyph from ''Final Fantasy XII. Famfrit_Glyph.jpg|Famfrit's crystal in Final Fantasy XII. FF12 - Manufacted Nethicite 3.png|The piece of manufacted nethicite Cid uses to summon Famfrit. Briny-Cannonade.jpg|Briny Cannonade. FFXII Tsunami.png|Tsunami. Famfrit RW.png|Artwork for Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFTA Famfrit Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Famfrit from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Famfrit Totema.png|Famfrit in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2_Famfrit.jpg|Famfrit in Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Etymology and symbolism Famfrit's title alludes to the Cloud of Darkness from Final Fantasy III, using her exact name in the Japanese version. His stance as the Esper of Water may be intended to reflect the Cloud of Darkness's desire to "flood" the world with darkness, or to the literal deluge suffered by the world in Final Fantasy III. Famfrit's armor—sky-blue with a narrow eye-hole and gold highlights—resembles that of Exdeath from Final Fantasy V, and their destructive intentions are similar too. Famfrit represents the zodiac sign of Aquarius, the Water Carrier, and is also referred to as the Kumbha Ascendant, which is the Sanskrit name of its zodiac sign as used in . Though Kumbha is represented as "water-pourer" its element is air; Famfrit is also referred to as "the dark cloud" in Final Fantasy XII. Trivia *Famfrit is the only Esper called by name in Final Fantasy XII, by Dr. Cid. Category:Summons in Ivalice de:Famfrit fr:Famfrit